Section 20 vs SWA
by kozak1997
Summary: America thought they were the only ones with a cyborg program, they were wrong.
1. Contact

"Camo up", orders our squad leader.

As I turn invisible, my HUD system boots up. Off in the distance is our target, a old ruined building used by terrorists for a bunker. As I approach, I slash the throat of a security guard.

"This is too easy", says our sniper Jasper.

"Lock it up", orders Archer, our squad leader.

After killing two more patrols silently, we move to the door.

"Alright Irish, take your SAW and go with Rabbit and secure the back. After you clear that, we move in and kill the target.", Archer says.

Snapping the neck of the last terrorist in the back, we are ready to move in.

"Rabbit, you ready?", asks Irish. I reply with a thumbs up.

"Ok, we move inside in 3...2...1...GO,GO,GO.", says Archer.

As Archer and Jasper move inside, Irish and I crash through the windows in the back. After ripping several body parts of with my M16, we move upstairs. Wave after wave of insurgents come running out of doors, but are silenced by the SAW. When we reach the target's room, we get ready to breach through the door.

"BREACHING BREACHING!", yells Archer.

When the target is in my crosshairs, I shoot him twice in the chest and once in the head, ripping his head off in the process.

"That's another terrorist big shot gone." Archer confirms. "All right, lets go home."

As I exit the room, I see a small girl with brown hair standing at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell.", says Irish behind me.

"SHE'S GOT A GUN!", shouts Archer.

As soon as I look back at the girl, she has a P90 pointing at my direction.

"I told you it was too easy." says Jasper.

"Jasper shut up." replies Archer.

As I look out to fire on my new enemy, a shotgun round hits the wall beside me. I turn and it's another girl with blonde hair firing a 1897 Winchester at me. I turn and fire and get two hits to the chest on my new foe. Just as the coast was clear, two sniper rifle rounds crash through the window the shotgunner was at.

"This is fucked up.", says Irish.

"Zero this is Archer, we need exfiltration now!"' responds Archer on his ear piece.

"Copy that Archer, get your team out now.", replies Zero.

"You heard them Ghosts, lets get the hell out of here.", says Archer.

As we move through the building, we are followed by our new friends. When we reach the Black Hawk, our enemies finally back off.

"Who the hell were they?", asks Jasper obviously confused.

"They were little girls.", adds Irish.

"I have an idea about who our new friends were.", responds Archer.

"Who then.", asks Jasper.

"The Italians.", responds Rabbit.


	2. Strike Back

"Alright they surprised us this time, but now we know they exist.", says General Connors.

"Are we going to attack them from head on?", one soldier asks.

"Not until we figure out how strong they are and how many cyborgs they have first.", replies the General.

"That brings me to my point in this meeting, Master Sergeant Mcculley (Rabbit) and First Lieutenant Riley will recon the Social Welfare Agency. This is a joint operation with the British."

"Shouldn't we sent some support with them.", asks Archer.

"You will avoid all engagements with the enemy on this op. I repeat, no contact with the enemy.", responds the General. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir.", we reply.

As we gear up for our mission, Riley stops and looks at me.

"You must be Rabbit.", he asks. I nod my head. "Call me Ghost.", he tells me.

* * *

As we fly in the Little Bird, I hold my M110 tight. My 1897 Winchester with sawed off stock is slung behind me.

"This is as far as I can bring you guys.", I hear the pilot say. "Good luck."

We rappel to the ground and start moving to the objective. As we start seeing the building, we turn on our camo.

"Zero, we have eyes on the compound, over.", says Ghost.

"10-4, continue with the mission, out.", replies Zero.

"Alright, lets move out.", responds Ghost.

A black gate marks the front of the compound. To get by, we cut a hole in the fence.

"Where's all the security?", asks Ghost

As soon as he said that one pair of lights in the compound turn on.

"Rabbit, go check it out.", orders Ghost.

As I make my way to the light, I see two figures. Both were female. Closer in I could see clearly inside. It was the girl with the shotgun that I shot twice. I pull out the devise that lets me hear through walls.

* * *

"Welcome back Triela, how's your chest?", asks a girl with glasses and long black hair.

"Better, thanks for asking Claes.", responds Triela removing her clothes. I blush at the sight I'm seeing.

"What's wrong Rabbit, haven't seen a naked girl before?", Ghost jokes.

"I'm only 16.", I respond.

"Just get back here.", Ghost replies.

* * *

After checking one side of the compound, we go to the other side.

"This must be the research building.", says Ghost.

Entering the building, gruesome experiments are taking place on cyborgs. Brain matter and blood litter the floor. When we were about to end all the abominations in this building, Zero calls.

"Recon team, pull out of there. Whatever you did you alerted them in some way. They have multiple patrols closing on your position."

"Roger, recon team is pulling out.", responds Ghost.

When we get to the fence where we got in, flashlights are seen in the distance.

"Zero this is Ghost, we're out. Requesting evac."

"Roger, the Little Bird is coming."

As soon as we get on, they start to open up.

"Shit.", Yells Ghost as a missile barely misses the chopper.

"Zero this is Ghost, we are in the clear. There's some crazy shit going on there."

"Roger that, stand by for the next mission."


	3. Attack Plan

**The Crypt: Outside of Naples **

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT!", shouts General Connors.

"We believe the enemy is adding camouflage to the new cyborgs body, sir.", responds Ghost.

"How can they have that kind of technology so fast?", questions the General.

"What we need to worry about is our battle plan.", replies Archer.

"Archer, we are sending your team in as well as the British team into a suspected building the SWA will be attacking today.", says the General.

"Roger.", says Archer.

"Is this another recon sir?", asks Jasper.

"Negative.", replies the General. "You move out at 1400 hours, is that understood."

"Yes sir.", we all say.

* * *

**Social Welfare Agency: Outside of Rome**

"How the hell did they get in?", asks the blonde man with cold blue eyes.

"They got through the fence Jean.", says Chief Lorenzo.

"But the place was locked down tight.", replies Jean getting mad.

"Well that's America for you.", responds Lorenzo.

"Wait, America is the one who attacked us?", questions Jean.

"To be exact, we are fighting Section 20 and we were the first ones to be seen as a threat. They were just protecting themselves.", replies Lorenzo.

"Get your fratello as well as the Hilshire and Jose fratellos to a suspected terrorist cell in Naples at 1400 hours."

"Sir.", replies Jean as he storms out.

_Why did we attack America? Are we stupid?_ questions Jean in his head.


	4. Second Meeting

"When the fuck are they going to show up!", says Irish getting agrivated.

"Irish, lock it up.", orders Archer. "Ghost, how's your team doing?"

"We are all good to go.", says Ghost.

"Good, 'cause here they come.", says Archer.

"Positive I.D. on targets, just give me the order.", says Jasper.

"Negative, hold your fire. We need to move in and surround them, you got that Ghost.", says Archer. "Everyone, put on your masks."

"10-4.", responds Ghost.

"Keep your eyes peeled, they could be anywhere.", orders Jean.

"Got it, Triela lets get the back.", says Hilshire.

"Jean, I'll take the front.", says Jose.

"Copy all.", says Jean.

"All in position.", says Ghost.

"Here's the plan, Irish and Jasper with the SAS team will take the enterance. Me and Rabbit will take the back.", says Archer.

"Roger.", says Ghost, Jasper, and Irish.

"Alright, lets move in.", says Archer.

Moving to the back of the building, we catch sight of two targets.

"We move as soon as they enter the building, then we shoot to kill. Got that Rabbit.", says Archer. I tap his sholder in acknowledgment. "Go, Go, Go!", yells Archer.

We break through the window spitting lead. My M16A4 has the bayonet attached.

"Shit, It's Section 20!", yells Jean. "Regroup!"

Popping out of my cover, I run into a girl with a shotgun. I thrust my bayonet at her, but she quickly dodges it.

Throwing a right hook, my hit connects. Getting knocked to the ground, Triela pulls out her sidearm. Quickly moving out of the way of oncoming bullets, Rabbit also pulls out his own sidearm. Getting up, Triela and Rabbit circle each other firing their sidearms. Both rushing one another getting face to face, both their clips are empty. Rabbit backflips to create room between him and his enemy. Resorting to hand to hand, Triela moves forward. Rabbit leg sweeps and Triela hits the floor. Going for the kill, Rabbit throws a open hand strike straight to Triela's head. Triela barely dodges and kicks Rabbit away.

"Triela, get out of the way!", yells Hilshire taking aim.

"Get out of there Rabbit!", orders Archer.

Getting up, Rabbit runs out of the building.

"Get on the Black Hawk!", yells Archer.

Jumping in the Black Hawk, a bullet pierces through Rabbit.

"Shit!", says Irish.

Falling out of the Black Hawk. Rabbit hits the ground hard. Remembering the POW code of conduct for Section 20, Rabbit grabs a hand gun next to him. Putting the gun to his head, he pulls the trigger. The only sound coming from the gun is a "click". _Shit, it jammed, _thought Rabbit. Reaching for his knife, Rabbit is kicked in the head, causing him to lose his knife and escape plan.

"It won't be that easy.", said Jean striking Rabbit in the head.

"Hilshire, handcuff him and put him in the truck.", orders Jean. "And who the hell is under this mask?"

After Jean pulls off the mask, everyone is shocked.

_Damn, he looks about my age, _thought Triela.

"Shit, this is even worse than we thought.", said Jean surprised.

Putting Rabbit in the truck, Hilshire and Triela enter the truck to guard him.

"Shit, he was captured.", said General Connors. "Why didn't he use his SERE training?"

"I don't think there was any way out, so he tried killing himself.", said Archer.

"He's one devoted motherfucker.", said Irish.

"Surprising for a 16 year old to resort to a method like that.", said Jasper.

"Alright then boys, lets get him out of there then.", said General Connors.


	5. Back to the SWA

Rabbit opens his eyes and is surprised to see a pretty face for once.

"Yes chief, we have a 10-95. We will reach the compound in 10 to 15 minutes.", says Hilshire.

"Make sure he's on a leash when you bring him in.", orders Chief Lorenzo.

"Will do.", says Hilshire hanging up. "Well, look who's awake."

Looking at the man, I try to reach for him, but I am handcuffed to the seat. Triela raises her shotgun.

"Triela, stand down.", orders Hilshire.

"Yes Hilshire.", says Triela.

"Oh, so your name is Triela and you're Hilshire.", says Rabbit. "So Triela, what's a pretty face like yours doing here?"

Triela blushes. "Don't answer him.", orders Hilshire.

"What are you doing with someone like that?", asks Rabbit. "If you uncuff me I can show you a real good time.", with a wink.

"Like what kind of things?", asks Triela sheepishly.

"You shut your mouth!", roared Hilshire.

"Yes daddy.", says Rabbit straight into Hilshire's face. Hilshire holds his bearing.

"Just wait until I interrogate you you piece of shi..", says Hilshire.

"And I'm shaking in my boots.", shoots back Rabbit.

Upon reaching the SWA compound, Rabbit is thrown out of the truck.

"Hilshire, don't let him get into your head.",says Jean.

"Too late.", replies Rabbit.

"Take him to the questioning room.", orders Jean. "Don't worry about what he said, I can take your place if you're not up to it.", says Jean.

"I'm fine.", says Hilshire with a cold stare looking at Rabbit.

Placed in a room with a single chair in it, Rabbit is secured and locked to the screwed in chair.

"His name is Nicholas Mcculley.", says Jean. "And he's been working with Section 20 ever since he was born. He knows nothing but to kill, so be warned."

Hilshire is first to interrogate, he strikes Rabbit in the head.

"What is Section 20?", asks Hilshire.

"My name is Nicholas Mcculley.", says Rabbit.

Another strike to the ribs.

"Who is in charge?", asks Hilshire.

"20002.", says Rabbit.

Another hit to the temple.

"Why did you attack us?", asks Hilshire.

"I'm a Master Sergeant.", replies Rabbit.

Yet another hit, this time with a wooden rod.

"Why are you here dammit!", shouts Hilshire.

"7/10/97.", says Rabbit.

The interrogation lasts another 4 hours.

"He didn't break once. What the hell is he?", asks Hilshire.

"A trained killer.", says Jean straightforward.


End file.
